The invention relates to an integrated circuit comprising inter alia a DC restoration device which has a main signal path in which a capacitor is included upstream of an analog/digital converter in which a conversion is triggered by a clock, comprising threshold detectors each provided with an input and an output and means for supplying at the output a logic signal if the input voltage exceeds a given threshold value which is different for each threshold detector, and comprising at least two current generators each provided with a control input and with a current output and with means for supplying upon command a calibrated current which is to be fed into the capacitor, the output of the analog/digital converter being connected jointly to the inputs of all threshold detectors.
The invention relates in particular to video pretreatment systems.
A DC restoration system as described in the opening paragraph is known from the document EP 0 714 169.